


Letting the Girl's Breathe

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam tease you, F/M, Fluff, brief nudity, crushing!reader, my attempt at humor, reader has a crush on a sort of jerk, your boobs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are in a jam with the police when a hunt goes a little sideways on you, in an attempt to save Dean from being arrested, you expose yourself.





	Letting the Girl's Breathe

There was a thunderous clapping of footsteps as the men rushed up the steps after you, you were worried about the way the rickety staircase was trembling that your combined weight was going to have the whole thing crashing down underneath you. Your hand instinctively found the narrow whitewashed railing in a desperate bid to keep you safe, even though a deeper part of you knew that if the worst did happen it wouldn’t do you any good. You tried to focus your attention on something other than what was happening behind you and your eyes went straight to Dean.

Watching the way his shoulder muscles rippled underneath the thin black material of the t-shirt he was wearing and the little spots of sweat that darkened the material at the small of his back. You thought about how he was the strongest man you knew, and not just because he was physically an awesome hunter, it was something about the way he was always able to persevere through the most difficult situations, desperate to save the people he loved, that had you truly in awe of him. Right now though that feeling was slightly dwarfed by the predicament that he had gotten you into, and you were feeling vaguely annoyed.

“What are we going to do?” Dean said as he turned to face you at the top of the staircase.

“Well,” you said pushing past him to take in your surroundings, “first I need to figure out how we are going to get away from these guys, then we'll worry about the demon.”

Your eyes landed on a little fire escape that led down the side of the old church, probably added as a precautionary measure way after it had been originally built, at least there was some way out. The problem now was how you were going to get away from the men that were currently only a few paces behind you.

Shoving Dean in the direction of the little window he got the message, or so you thought, as he stood right next to it to let you out first.

“No,” you said continuing to shove him, “you go, I am going to stall them.”

He looked like he wanted to argue but the sounds coming from the stairwell indicated that the men were going to be there in less than a second.

“Go!” You added in another rough shove.

He maneuvered one foot out the window while he hunched down and squirmed his large body through the small open pane of glass.

Finally you saw them, two men, one of them was older and balding, perhaps he reminded you of your dad, bushy mustache and all, but the other one was younger probably around 25 and muscular, his face was stoic and the stubble on his chin gave him the illusion of a hardened 70’s detective. He peered around the room looking for Dean barely pausing to register your much smaller form.

In a desperate attempt to stall the two officers of the law you did the only thing that came to mind, in a fumbling gesture you started to rip your shirt up over your head. It tangled in your hair because you had managed to grab the band to your bra and the tight elastic was gripping around your left arm and refusing to let go. Still, you kept struggling and fumbling trying to get it off you. The room temporarily blocked from your vision, instead, all you could see was the bright pink cotton of your t-shirt.

“Ma’am, hands up,” the older of the two men called out to you, “you’re under arrest for public indecency!!”

Thank Chuck, you thought at least your bid for their attention had worked, you knew you needed more time for Dean to get clear of the place though so you continued to work your shirt off and when it finally pulled free you flung it across the attic, knowing that you would regret the loss of it in the relatively short future. Watching the younger of the two, as his mouth fell open, you knew that the attempt had been successful.

You put your hands up, fully exposing your chest to the two of them. Also, complying with the officer's original command.

“Miss please, cover yourself,” the younger man said as his face flushed fully red.

You were enjoying their flustered reactions, but you knew it was getting awkward fast. You were counting down the seconds in your head, knowing that it would take Dean only about two minutes before he would be able to be fully clear from the area, able to jump in Baby and drive away from the scene that was playing out here so that way he could go fight the real monster instead of being busted for a simple criminal trespass. So many of the places that you had to go to on hunts were old and abandoned and this one hadn’t seemed any different.

While you had been busy looking for traces of demonic activity you had heard the cracking of some of the bushes around the outside of the church, wondering if maybe it wasn’t some black eyed thing lurking, you had gone to investigate. Instead, you had bumped smack into two uniformed officers, who had been alerted to two intruders, you and Dean, wandering around the vacant building. Bad luck all around. They had been able to get such a good look at you and the blonde haired green eyed man accompanying you, that you knew it was too late to just try and come up with some excuse for why you were there. So the two of you had run inside, and now here you were.

The ensuing chase hadn’t lasted long and you were grateful that the worst thing that had happened is that two random strangers had gotten a glimpse of your chest. It wasn’t even the most embarrassing thing you had probably done this week alone. Life as a hunter did have its downside. Still, you would have done anything for Dean including letting the girls out in public.

When you finally got to the end of your countdown you put your hands over your tits, covering them the best you could and beamed a bright smile at the officers.

“Alright boys,” you added with a wink, “are you going to take me in now?”

It was Sam who picked you up from the station, his face was twisted up in an attempt to stop himself from howling with laughter at your predicament. From a stranger's perspective, you hoped they would just think he was mortified to be picking you up after your little faux pas. You were covered up, at least there was something to be thankful for, but the giant bagging striped shirt only added to the potential teasing that you knew you were going to get from the boys later.

“Sir,” one of the officers working at the small desk was trying to get Sam’s attention that was currently focused solely on you, “sir, over here,” he added in a wave.

The police station was so small, you could watch the workings of the little office play out in front of you through the bars of your cell, you were also thankful the town was so crime free you were the only one currently under lockdown. There was a receptionist who was popping her gum loudly and drooling over in the younger Winchester's direction. Aside from the man who had been sitting at his desk doing paperwork while waiting for someone to come get you the place was pretty much vacant. Sam noticed the nondescript man trying to call him and veered over to him.

“Your sister was caught trespassing, there was another individual with her but he managed to avoid being caught, you might want to tell her to pick her friends more wisely.” The officer was frowning in your direction while he spoke to your supposed brother.

Now you could tell was a time for seriousness, but the younger Winchester barely managed to cover his laughter with a pretend cough. “Yes sir, I will keep an eye on her.”

The man continued to give Sam a briefing on your trouble causing behavior, blushing a deep shade of crimson when he had to retell the tale of you getting half-naked. You felt slightly vindicated with his embarrassment. At least Dean had gotten away, the two of you sitting in a jail cell wouldn’t do anyone much good, your boobs had probably managed to prevent another body from dropping into the morgue, and this guy had all been fumbling over himself as you had come in wrapped up in the crinkling silver material of an emergency blanket. The young girl at the front desk made sure to glare appropriately in your direction as you were forced to change into the jail wardrobe.

Finally, the man came and released you from the cell. That had taken long enough.You were happy to be free again, but you still were anxious to where Dean was currently at, but if Sam was in an upbeat mood that was typically a sign that nothing too dire was happening. As soon as you stepped out onto the steps of the station Sam’s whole demeanor changed, gripping his knees to brace himself he started to laugh uncontrollably, you smacked him hard on the back.

“It isn’t funny Sam,” he glanced up at you with watery eyes, filled with the tears of his mirth as you glared back at him, “did Dean get the demon or what?”

“Yeah he managed to go straight to its hideout right after the church and exorcised him, the guy is going to survive and the demon is gone.”

You were glad for that, still, it meant that Dean was going to have all the free time in the universe to tease you when you got back to the run down motel.

When you finally managed to get the key fully turned in the ancient lock, and pushed open the door that squealed loudly on its rusty hinges, Dean was seated on his bed and staring carefully at the wall. You thought he was probably doing his best to avoid looking at you so he didn’t double over with laughter like Sam had earlier.

“Well, Winchester, let’s get this over with.” You were starting to get fed up with how funny they all thought this was. After all, it was because of you Dean was able to take care of the demon at all.

As his head spun around your stomach flipped over uncertainly, his eyes were hard and stormy and his mouth was firmly held downwards in a giant frown, you were expecting laughter, not anger. You wondered what part of the previous 24 hours had made him so upset. You couldn’t believe something as harmless as embarrassing yourself publicly would cause him to be so pissed off. As you watched the way his eyes narrowed as you stepped closer to him, you felt the air rush out of you.

“What were you thinking,” you wished he had yelled at you, instead the soft tone was laced with disappointment and had you regretting your impulsiveness, “what if they had realized who you were or even worse that you were hanging out with a felon wanted on murder charges?”

Rolling your eyes, you scoffed at him, doing your best impression of not caring when it felt inside like your world was shattering, you hated to let down the older Winchester.

“I did what I had to do to save people Dean, you do shit like that all the time.” You said flippantly.

He slowly rose from the bed and came so he could stand directly in front of you. His fingers found your neck and he rubbed his hand there lightly. Before he leaned over and whispered into your ear, “Gotcha.”

He started to laugh hysterically.

You felt winded, he was the world’s biggest jerk and you couldn’t believe you had such a stupid crush on him. It reminded you of how you felt at the church earlier, there was one part of you that thought of this man as your own personal hero, the righteous man that the angels had talked about in the past, but then there was the side of you that was around him every day. That had to deal with his annoying habits of tormenting you. Though you thought that maybe those various parts of him are what made him so complex and appealing.

You smacked him on the shoulder as he panted and laughed barely able to breathe with how funny he found the entire situation. You crossed your arms over the shirt that the men had given you at the jail and you wanted to scream and stomp, both of the boys were so ridiculous that you hadn’t even managed to get your own clothes back on.

When his laughter finally died down he managed to squeak out, “I can’t believe you took your shirt off to stop them from coming after me, maybe you’re in the wrong line of work,” he added a playful wink at the end.

“Next time, you can distract the police, let’s see what you come up with.” You huffed and grabbed your backpack off the bed you shared with Dean and slammed yourself in the bathroom.

You knew you were never going to live this one down.


End file.
